Fils de l'Intendant
by Miriel
Summary: L'histoire de la vie de Boromir et Faramir, de la naissance de ce dernier à la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau.
1. Prologue: le petit frère

BON!!! J'ai enfin eu une idée d'histoire qui ne concerne pas Sam et Frodon! ^__^ je suis heureuse! Cette idée m'est venue hier soir, alors que j'essayais, vers 10 heure, dans mon lit, de trouver une suite à LE PEUPLE DE MINAS MORGUL.  
  
Soudain, j'ai eu une « vision » de Boromir et Faramir en petits garçons. Il m'a alors parut évident et clair comme de l'eau de roche que je DEVAIS faire une fic là dessus. Alors voilà cette fiction, qui, j'espère, vous plaira. (bien que je connaisse déjà une certaine Lisaé qui va aimer qu'il y ait une fic sur Boromir! ^__^)  
  
Avant tout : cette fic est inspirée de trois autres fic que je vous conseil fortement d'aller lire :  
  
-L'ENFANCE D'UN THAIN, par Albane  
  
-CALACOLINDI, par Elysabeth  
  
-CELLE QUI AIMAIT BOROMIR, par Eryna Khan  
  
voilà ce que j'en ai tirer, enfin, de quoi je me suis inspirée pour faire cette fic :  
  
L'ENFANCE D'UN THAIN : c'est une histoire concernant l'enfance, rien de plus, rien de moins. A, oui, aussi un peu de Prima, pour le personnage de Faramir. Vous savez, le genre de perso qui sait toujours tout.  
  
CALACOLINDI : je ne sais pas vraiment. Sûrement que l'histoire ce passe principalement en Gondor, dans le château de Minas Tirith, plus précisément.  
  
CELLE QUI AIMAIT BOROMIR : une histoire ayant Boromir comme personnage principal (mais il n'est pas vraiment le seul : il y a aussi Faramir, qui est un perso principal. Il y aura aussi quelque personnage qui feront des apparitions : Téodred, Éomer, Éwoyn, etc.)  
  
Je dois aussi vous dire que c'est en écoutant LES DEUX TOURS et en relisant le livre que j'ai développé un certain intérêt pour le personnage de Faramir.  
  
Disclamer : (je crois que c'est la première fois que je fais ça) les perso ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tolkien. J'ai penser à aller lui demander de m'en prêter quelques uns, mais puisqu'il est mort, il aurais fallu aller au paradis, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me suicider.  
  
Maintenant, place à l'histoire! ^__^  
  
Prologue  
Le petit frère  
  
Année 2982 du troisième age  
  
Boromir courait dans le château. Il criait de joie, et sautait partout. Il allait avoir un petit frère! Comme il était heureux!  
  
Certes, le sexe de l'enfant n'était pas encore déterminé, mais il voulait absolument un petit frère. Pas une petite s?ur. Une fille, c'est coquette, ça ne joue pas au épée de bois et ça pleure tout le temps. Il en avait la preuve. Toutes les filles des gens importants de Minas Tirith qui allaient à son école étaient pleurnicharde.  
  
Non, pas de fille. Il détestait les filles. Pas une petite s?ur, ça non! ou bien il appellerait les cigognes d'Éru pour échanger le bébé! Et puis il y avait une rumeur, à son école, qui disait que s'était Mithrandir, le Pellerin Gris qui livrait les bébé.  
  
Il lui fallait un petit frère pour jouer à l'épée! Une fille, ça ne pensait qu'aux études, et ça savait tout. Il ne voulait pas êtres rabaisser dans l'estime de sa mère et de son père, Finduilas et Denethor. Non, un petit frère serait parfait.  
  
«   
  
année 2983 du troisième age  
  
Boromir attendait patiemment. Son père lui avait dit de rester là et était entrer rejoindre sa mère dans la chambre. Apparemment, quelque chose se préparait. Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation dans la pièce.  
  
Il entendait les cris de douleur de sa mère. Était-elle en danger? Pourquoi souffrait-elle? Était-il arriver quelque chose de malheureux à son petit frère durant la livraison?  
  
Une heure plus tard, sa bonne vint le chercher. Il fut enfin autoriser à entrer dans la pièce. Sa mère était couchée dans un lit, et son père était assit à son chevet. Mais il y avait quelque chose de nouveau. Sa mère avait dans ses bras un bébé.  
  
Le petit garçon de 5 ans s'approcha de ses parents.  
  
« -viens, Boromir, lui dit son père. »  
  
« pitié, se marmonna Boromir à lui-même. Que ça ne soit pas une fille, que ¸a ne soit pas une fille! »  
  
« -Boromir, lui dit sa mère. Tu as un petit frère. »  
  
les yeux de l'enfant s'agrandirent. Un petit frère! Il avait un petit frère. Il cria de joie. Finduilas et Denethor sourirent.  
  
« -quel est son nom? Demanda Boromir, tout exité.  
  
-Faramir, dit Finduilas.  
  
-demandez-lui s'il veut venir jouer au épée de bois avec moi!  
  
-j'ai bien peur que ne sache pas jouer, dit Denethor.  
  
-et bien je vais lui apprendre! Dit Boromir.  
  
-soit patient, mon fils, dit Finduilas. Il apprendra à marcher, à courir, et à parler plus tard. »  
  
Boromir fit la moue. Il avait déjà attendu 9 mois avant que Mithrandir ne vienne porter le petit, pourquoi devrait-il attendre encore? Le Magicien ne lui avait donc rien apprit? Il soupira, résigné.  
  
« -je peux le prendre, alors? demanda-il.  
  
-bien sur, lui dit sa mère. Mais vas-y doucement! »  
  
elle déposa le bébé dans les bras de son fils. Aussitôt, le petit Faramir se mit à pleurer. Boromir poussa un cri de surprise, qui fit redoubler les pleurs du petit.  
  
« -reprenez-le! Dit-il à sa mère. Il me fait peur, et il ne m'aime pas!  
  
-laisses-lui le temps, mon fils, dit Denethor. Il apprendra vite. »  
  
Rassuré, Boromir sorti de la pièce tout en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire plus tard avec son jeune frère.  
  
À suivre..........  
  
Voilà, c'était le prologue. Si ça vous à plus, envoyez-moi une review. Si çe ne vous à pas plus, envoyez-moi en une quand même! ^__^  
  
Le chapitre n'était pas long, mais les autres le sont plus.  
  
Bye! ^__^ 


	2. chapitre premier: Boromir, Roi du Gondor

Pixell : majuscules qui manquent? Je devrais vérifier ça! ^__^ tu dis que mes phrases sont biens construites, mais moi je dit qu'il y a encore place à l'amélioration. Normal, je n'ai que 13 ans, alors on ne peu sûrement pas me comparée à quelqu'un de 20 ans! ^__^ Il y a ma prof de français de secondaire un qui m'a dit je ne me souviens plus trop quand, avant Noël, je crois, que si j'écrivais quelque chose, de lui dire, parce qu'elle aimait mes structures, etc. mais ce n'est pas pour me vanter! En fait, j'ai du reprendre ma production écrite de deuxième étape! Je l'ai pas trouver drôle, celle-là! ^__^  
  
Isilwen Undomiel : non, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonnée, en tout cas, pas maintenant que je me suis trouver un trip d'écrire sur Faramir et Boromir! ^__^ c'est pas mes perso favoris, mais... il y a un MAIS!!!!! Et puis, en ce moment même (maudit! Y'est presque minuit! Shit, je devrais aller me couchée, moi! ^__^ et puis non, je garde, alors je peux pas me couchée!) DONC, en ce moment même, je discute avec Aurialie de mes idées pour la suite, pour savoir ses impressions. Mais, dans ma tête, mon histoire est rendue quand Boromir à 22 ans et Faramir 17. Ils vont, comment dire, rencontrer Eowyn, et la perception des filles de Boromir changera complètement. Quand à Faramir, il va la trouver bébé et va l'ignorée. Mais quand il va la revoir plus tard... BANG! Le gueule à terre! J'en dit pas plus pour le moment! ^__^  
  
Elysabeth : oui, c'est vraiment une déclaration qui sort de la bouche d'un enfant (pas si innocent que ça, comme tu va le voir dans ce chapitre!) ô, mais il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi! car d'après moi, c'était bien de mentionner les fics qui m'avaient inspirée! Mais pauvre Boromir! Dans ce chapitre, il ne serait plus vraiment certain qu'il aurait voulu un petit frère. En tout cas, c'est à voir! ^__^  
  
Chii-chan : Boromir et Faramir sont tes perso favoris? Et bien te voilà servie! ^__^ pour ma part, je crois que cette fic me fera les apprécier. Ça à déjà commencer! on ce demande sûrement d'où je tiens cette idée, de faire une fic ou les perso principaux ne sont pas mes perso favoris (mais je crois qu'ils sont déjà entrer dans la liste! ^__^) et bien moi-même, je m'en sais rien. Mais j'adore écrire cette fic! ^__^  
  
Sandra7 : pour ce qui est de comment Boromir à réagit en voyant pour la première fois Faramir, et bien j'ai réagit de la sorte quand j'ai vu ma petite cousine. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et m'effrayait! Alors je m'en suis inspirée pour écrire cette partie là. Mais je ne suis pas certaine que Faramir va être tenté de courir partout dans le château. Lui, c'est plutôt étude et histoire du Gondor.  
  
Pomme-reinette-hop-la : pk c'est chou? Tu peux me le dire? héhé! J'adore le p'tit démon! Je lui demande que tes vers de contactes restent pognés dans tes yeux et que tu doives aller à l'hôpital pour te les faire ôter, mais qu'ils doivent t'arracher les yeux! ^__^ je suis trop cruelle! Et j'adore le p'tit démon! ^__^  
  
Note : l'histoire commence l'année 2988 du troisième Age. Si vous allez voir dans les appendices du SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX, c'est cette année là que Finduilas est morte. Il ne disait pas comment, alors que vais improviser. Boromir à 10 ans et Faramir 5.  
  
Deuxième note : agrogneugneu, j'adore le p'tit démon! ^__^  
  
Disclamer : les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, et blablabla, je n'ai rien trouver pour discalmer correctement.  
  
Chapitre premier  
Boromir, Roi du Gondor  
  
Denethor était assit à son bureau. Il avait l'air inquiet. Depuis maintenant l'an 2951 du troisième age, Sauron s'était déclaré ouvertement aux Peuples Libres de la Terre du Milieu. La guerre était imminente. Mais personne se sous-estimait Denethor, fils d'Echtelion, bien qu'il ne soit Intendant du Gondor que depuis 4 ans.  
  
Mais les problèmes s'accumulaient. Plus personne n'habitait dans la belle Ithilien depuis 2954, depuis que le Mont du Destin était rentré en éruption. Tous avaient fuit au delà de l'Anduin.  
  
Mais malgré tout ses problèmes, les voix enjouées de ses deux fils parvint à ses oreilles.  
  
***********************  
  
Boromir était là. Un homme adulte, fils de l'Intendant. Il était maintenant Roi du Gondor. Le Peuple l'acclamait. Pas un visage maussade. Si, un. Celui de Faramir, son frère.  
  
« -n'es-tu pas content, mon frère? Lui demanda-t-il. Je suis maintenant Roi!  
  
-je sais bien, dit Faramir. Mais tout cela est impossible.  
  
-tu es jaloux, voilà tout! S'impatienta Boromir. Tu aurais bien voulu devenir Roi, et maintenant que je le suis, cela te dérange!  
  
-pas du tout, riposta son frère. Boromir, tu sais bien qu'en Gondor, 10 000 ans ne suffirait pas pour faire d'un Intendant un Roi! »  
  
Boromir sorti de sa rêverie. Il redevint soudain un enfant de 10 ans, jouant avec une épée de bois et ayant une couronne trop grande sur la tête. Faramir avait encore brisé le charme. Boromir se tourna vers son frère, à peine âgé de 5 ans.  
  
« -je le sais bien, dit-il, sans vraiment être contant. Es-tu entrain d'insinuer que je n'écoute pas en classe?  
  
-non, bien sur, répondit Faramir. Mais même père l'a dit : un Intendant doit faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour devenir Roi.  
  
-et bien, dit Boromir. Je gagnerais cette guerre, quand je serais plus grand! Et je serais Roi du Gondor!  
  
-je ne crois pas, non, dit Faramir. Et puis, selon les statistiques, il faudrait que le Peuple de Gondor soit d'accord...  
  
-ô, dit Boromir. Ça va, j'ai comprit! Petit avorton, va!  
  
-Boromir, dit Faramir. Père nous a dit de ne pas toucher à cette couronne. Elle est très précieuse. Tu sais au moins à qui elle a appartenue?  
  
-mais je m'en fiche! Dit Boromir. Ce n'est pas important!  
  
-mais si! Répliqua Faramir. Elle a appartenue à Eärnur, le dernier Roi de Gondor. Et elle sera remise dans environ trente ans à Elessar, l'Héritier d'Isildur, celui qui enleva l'Unique du doigt de Sauron...  
  
-qui est ce Elessar? Le coupa Boromir.  
  
-c'est l'Héritier d'Isildur! Dit Faramir. Je viens de te le dire!  
  
-et je suppose qu'on t'as apprit ça à l'école! Dit Boromir.  
  
-non, dit Faramir. Je l'ai rêver. Un homme, grand, les cheveux noirs, les yeux gris. Une étoile brillait sur lui, mais je ne me souviens plus où exactement. Il venait du Nord-Ouest.  
  
-tu lis trop, Faramir, fils de Denethor II. Beaucoup trop! Tu sais bien qu'il ne viendra pas, cet Héritier.  
  
-peut-être bien, dit Faramir, d'une voix de rêve. Mais en attendant, va reporter cette couronne. »  
  
À ce moment, Denethor entra dans la pièce. Boromir refila rapidement la couronne à Faramir. Tellement rapidement que celui-ci n'eu même pas le temps de réagir, et se fit prendre en flint grand délit. La réaction de Denethor ne se fit pas attendre :  
  
« -FARAMIR! Hurla-t-il. Combien de fois vous aies-je dit, à toi et ton frère de ne pas toucher à cette couronne!  
  
-mais, père... commença Faramir.  
  
-je lui avais pourtant dit! Dit Boromir. Mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter!  
  
-Faramir! Gronda Denethor. Tu devrais prendre plus souvent exemple sur Boromir! En attendant, va dans ta chambre. Ta mère et moi allons discuter à ton sujet. Je ne sais plus si tu mérites de venir au Rohan avec nous, dans un mois.  
  
-mais père...  
  
-pas de MAIS. Va tout de suite dans ta chambre!  
  
Faramir s'en alla, tout penaud, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Boromir le regarda partir. Avait-il vraiment bien fait d'accuser son frère à tord? Certes, Faramir l'avait provoqué, en lui parlant du retour possible du Roi de Gondor, mais ce n'était pas une raison valable. Maintenant, il se sentait coupable. Son petit frère était puni par sa faute.  
  
Ce n'était pas qu'il le détestait, mais il avait voulu un petit frère pour jouer avec lui aux épées de bois, et pas pour lui réciter ses leçons! Et puis finalement, une fille n'aurait pas été pire que Faramir.  
  
D'ailleurs, lui qui ne voulait pas être rabaisser dans l'estime de ses parents, et bien s'était réussi! Faramir, bien qu'il n'ait que 5 ans, était le meilleur de l'école! Et cela décourageait grandement Boromir.  
  
******************************  
  
Faramir entra dans sa chambre. Il attendit en silence trente minutes. Puis, quand il fut certain que personne ne viendrait avant au moins une heure, il sorti sur le balcon de sa chambre. Lentement, il passa sa jambe par dessus la bordure, et puis l'autre. Il ne se tenait que par les mains.  
  
L'enfant se laissa tomber. Il atterrit sur le sol silencieusement, moins silencieusement qu'un elfe par contre. Mais quelqu'un le vit.  
  
« -et bien, Faramir, dit-il. Mais que faites-vous là? »  
  
Faramir sursauta, et se retourna vivement vers le vieille homme qui l'avait interpellé. Il le reconnu rapidement.  
  
«-Mithrandir! Dit-il »  
  
Mithrandir sourit.  
  
« -oui, dit-il. C'est moi. Et je suis venu faire ma livraison de bébé dans la ville.  
  
-très drôle! dit Faramir en riant. Je sais depuis longtemps comment l'on fait les bébés!  
  
-et bien votre frère, à votre age, disait que j'apportais les bébés.  
  
-comme tout ceux de mon age. J'ai beau leur dire que vous n'apportez pas les enfants, ils ne me croient pas! »  
  
Mithrandir se mit à rire. Par contre, il se tourna bientôt vers Faramir, le regard sévère.  
  
« -mais, pour l'amour du ciel, Faramir, pourquoi sortez vous donc de votre chambre en catimini et... par le balcon!?  
  
-mon père m'a puni pour avoir prit la couronne du Roi Eärnur. Mais l'ennui, c'est je ne n'y avait jamais toucher. C'était Boromir.  
  
-ce cher Boromir, dit Mithrandir. Toujours à vouloir bien paraître parfait au yeux des autres. Mais l'erreur est humaine, sans vous insulté, bien sur.  
  
-vous ne me vexez pas du tout, dit Faramir. Je sais bien que tout le monde fait des erreurs! Même vous!  
  
-c'est exacte, dit Mithrandir. Mais maintenant, remontez dans votre chambre, si vous ne voulez pas avoir encore plus d'ennuis. »  
  
Faramir approuva d'un signe de tête. Il remonta sur le balcon et regarda le Magicien s'éloigné en direction de la porte. Mais Mithrandir revint bientôt vers lui.  
  
« -Faramir, dit-il. Avez-vous fait un rêve qui vous semblait véridique, dernièrement?  
  
-oui, répondit le petit garçon.  
  
-que se passait-il?  
  
-je l'ai dit à Boromir, mais il s'est moquer de moi.  
  
-on verra bien ce qu'il fera, quand il aura une rêve prémonitoire! Dit Mithrandir en riant. Mais maintenant, dites-moi, à quoi avez-vous rêver?  
  
-à un homme, répondit Faramir. Grand, les cheveux noirs et les yeux gris. Elessar. Oui, je crois qu'il se nommait ainsi. »  
  
Mithrandir réfléchi un instant. Faramir avait rêver d'Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Et justement, celui-ci était l'Héritier d'Isildur.  
  
Faramir avait décidément l'air et la sagesse des Numénoriens, avant qu'ils soient corrompus par Sauron, naturellement. Cela remontait loin, mais Mithrandir savait que ce petit garçon n'avait pas l'air de ce qu'il était réellement. Tout comme Boromir.  
  
Faramir remarqua l'air pensif du Magicien.  
  
« -à quoi pensez-vous? demanda-t-il.  
  
-non, rien, répondit rapidement Mithrandir. Enfin, je vous le dirais quand le moment sera venu.  
  
-dites plutôt : quand vous serez plus grand, Faramir, dit le petit garçon.  
  
-non, dit Mithrandir. Quand le moment sera venu. »  
  
Et il reparti vers la porte, l'air pensif, Faramir l'observant encore. Celui-ci se posait beaucoup de questions, auxquelles il était certain que seulement Mithrandir pourrait répondre. Mais il savait que ça ne valait pas la peine de lui demander, il n'aurait aucunes réponses.  
  
***************************  
  
DADA! C'était le chapitre 1. Dans le prochain chapitre, discutions concernant le voyage « d'affaires » au Rohan.  
  
À moins 5 review pour la suite! ^__^ 


	3. chapitre deuxième: discutions

Je rougit! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tant de gens aiment ma fic! Je suis vraiment touchée, merci! 9 reviews!!!!! Merci!! ^__^ et je n'en attends pas moins de vous pour les autres chapitres!  
  
Yotma : merci pour ton compliment. Et voilà la suite! ^__^  
  
Sandra7 : c'est vrai, dans le livre, Faramir et Boromir sont très proches. Mais habituellement, les frères ou bien les s?urs ont quelques discordes. Je suis entrain d'écrire le passage ou Boromir et Faramir ont 22 et 17 ans. Et ils sont très proches. Ils ont même fait une grosse bêtise, mais je n'en dit pas plus pour l'instant. Je suis contente que tu adores mon histoire. Ça me fait plaisir! ^__^  
  
Siria : c'est chien, comment ça fini, mais tout va s'arranger dans ce chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas! ^__^  
  
Pomme-reinette-hop-la : non, pas de déprime, pk je vais rire de toi, le jour ou tu vas te mettre à sacrer pk tu arriveras pas à les mettre et à les ôtés. Tu sais pourquoi? Pk ça arrive au moins UNE fois à TOUT LE MONDE! ^__^ ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS CONTRE MON DÉMON! IL EST HOT, MON DÉMON! Bon, disons que c'est passer par le tête de Faramir de fuguer, ou bien de faire une escapade, MAIS, Gandalf l'a remit à sa place, sans toute fois le grondé! ^__^  
  
Sasa : moi aussi, j'aime bien Faramir! ^__^ et merci pour ton compliment! ^__^  
  
Pixel1 : ben oui, j'ai treize ans. Et tu as raison, en disant qu'une personne de vingt ans peu écrire mal. Mais ce que je voulais dire par là, c'est que plus on écrit, plus on s'améliore! Z'avez qu'à voir mes histoires de quatrième année! (j'avais déjà commencer à écrire, dans ce temps là! ^__^) je ne crois pas que je vais montrer l'histoire au prof... je ne la vois pas souvent, mais je vais y penser! Et encore merci pour tes compliments! ^__^  
  
Alana chantelune : oui, Faramir et Boromir sont très proches. Et tu as raison, pour les scènes des deux tours (et en écosse, c'est déjà sorti, les mardeux!) et puis, je suis entrain de relire le retour du roi, et de prendre des notes, pour la fin, et j'ai bien remarquer que Denethor préfère Boromir à Faramir. (et j'ai d'ailleurs trouver le titre du dernier chapitre : Aya, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là) toujours est-il que Denethor aurait souhaiter que Faramir meurt à la place de Boromir. Mais que Faramir est entrain de mourir, c'est là que Denethor prend conscience qu'il aime son fils, maintenant unique. Dans l'histoire, on ne voit pas encore très bien que Denethor préfère Boromir, mais ça viendra. Comme quand Boromir fait une bêtise, et bien il le puni puis fortement que Faramir. Par contre, quand ils seront plus grands, ils auront droit à une punition de même niveau.  
  
Chii-chan : c'est vrai que c'est quelque peu étonnant... mais rassure-toi, ça n'arrivera pas souvent! Mais j'ai rarement vu des frères ou des s?urs s'entendrent si bien ensemble. Moi-même, j'ai de la chance : je m'entends à merveille avec mon petit frère David (que j'ADORE!!! ^__^), et même si les ados sont moins tolérants. Merci encore pour tes review! ^__^  
  
Frodounette23 : merci! Je suis contente! ^__^ juste une chose à préciser : je ne crois pas être une puce : la preuve, je mesure 5 pieds 5! ^__^ et merci encore! ^__^  
  
Note : dans ce chapitre, on parlera de Théodred. J'ai chercher dans les annexes du seigneur des anneaux, mais je n'ai rien trouver sur son age. Alors, dans ma fic, du moins, il aura deux ans de plus que Faramir.  
  
Disclamer : les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, et blablabla, enfin, tout ce qui vient avec. Les villes, et tout ce qui consterne le SdA ne m'appartient pas.  
  
Chapitre deuxième  
discutions  
  
Boromir était résigné : il devait aller parler à son père, au risque de ne pas pouvoir aller en Rohan. Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit à peine la cloche annonçant le souper sonnée. Il se leva, et se mit à marcher vers la salle, le regard vide.  
  
Quand Denethor vit entrer son fils aîné et héritier avec cette expression sur le visage, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas :  
  
« -mais, Boromir, dit-il. Qu'as-tu donc, mon cher enfant? »  
  
Boromir ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il parla, évitant le regard de son père et de sa mère :  
  
« -père, dit-il. Faramir n'a rien fait. C'est... c'est moi qui aie prit la couronne d'Eärnur... »  
  
Denethor le considéra un moment d'un regard pénétrant.  
  
« -et bien, dit-il. Boromir, je suis déçu de ton attitude. Mais je préfère avoir un fils honnête comme héritier qu'un menteur qui a peur des conséquences de ses gestes. C'est bien. »  
  
Boromir tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sorti de la pièce  
  
« -mais que fais-tu, demanda Denethor  
  
-je vais dans ma chambre, répondit Boromir. Je suis punis.  
  
-mais non! reste ici! Tu n'es pas puni! »  
  
Boromir s'assit. Finduilas, quand à elle, regardait étrangement son mari : Pourquoi avait-il puni Faramir, et non Boromir? Cela la tracassait grandement, mais elle tenta tout de même de le cacher.  
  
Denethor se retourna alors vers un des serviteurs.  
  
« -allez chercher Faramir, dit-il sèchement. »  
  
***  
  
Faramir était assit au pupitre de sa chambre et lisait, en attendant que l'on lui apporte son souper. Il entendit cogner à sa porte.  
  
« -entrez, dit-il »  
  
Le serviteur entra. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion de parler au petit garçon, mais ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'il n'était pas aussi brutale que son père. Il était plus doux et plus gentil. Et, d'après lui, en tout cas, quand il serait adulte, il n'aurait pas de mal à se trouver quelqu'un, les femmes aimant se genre d'homme.  
  
Mais pour l'instant, c'était un petit garçon qu'il avait devant lui, et non un adulte. Et on lui avait donner un ordre.  
  
« -Faramir, fils de Denethor, dit-il. Votre père vous réclame. »  
  
Faramir osa les sourcils. Pourquoi son père voulait-il le voir? À moins qu'il n'ait déjà décider de sa sanction, il n'avait aucune raison de l'interpellé.  
  
Il se leva, poussa sa chaise et sorti de sa chambre, le serviteur à sa suite. Il se dirigea vers la salle à manger en se posant encore des questions.  
  
Il entra dans la pièce. Aussitôt, son père s'adressa à lui.  
  
« -Faramir, dit-il. Boromir m'a tout raconter. Je sais que tu n'as rien fait, et que tu voulais rapporter la couronne à sa place. »  
  
Les yeux gris du petit garçon s'agrandir. Boromir avait dit la vérité? Il fallait absolument qu'il pense à aller le remercier! Il le chercha des yeux, et le vit. Boromir était assit à côté de leur père, mais évitait son regard.  
  
« -alors, dit Finduilas. Boromir, Faramir, avez-vous hâte d'aller en Rohan?  
  
-oui, bien sur, dit Boromir.  
  
-Mais il se peut que tu t'ennuis, dit Denethor. Et ton frère aussi. Après tout, se n'est qu'un voyage afin de préserver les alliances entre le Gondor et le Rohan.  
  
-mais il y a toujours Théodred, fils de Théoden! Dit Faramir. Il est à peine âgé de deux ans de plus que moi!  
  
-c'est vrai, dit Finduilas. Et puis ça ne ferait pas de mal à nos fils de fréquenter le futur Roi de Rohan. Car si Boromir est un jour Intendant, il faudra qu'il... »  
  
Elle se tu et regarda dans la direction de Faramir. Celui-ci senti ce qui gênait sa mère.  
  
« Ô! Dit-il. Je vois! Mais ne vous inquiétée point mère. Cela ne me dérange pas que Boromir soit un jour Intendant, et moi rien. Et puis je ne veux pas devenir Intendant. Cela à l'air tellement ennuyeux... (il regarda un instant son père, et comprit qu'il valait mieux pour lui de se taire s'il ne voulait pour subir les foudres de celui-ci) mais, comment va mon petit frère ou ma petite s?ur? Dit-il à l'adresse de sa mère, en pointant son ventre.  
  
-il n'y a aucun problème pour l'instant, répondit Finduilas. Merci de t'inquiété, mon petit, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Le bébé n'arrivera que dans deux mois et demi.  
  
-et c'est ce qui me dérange, dit Denethor. Car il se pourrait bien que je ne puisse être là à sa naissance. Mais une fille serait à désirée. Nous avons déjà deux garçons, et si nous avons une fille, peut-être se mariera-t- elle avec Théodred. Mais ne parlons pas de cela. Faramir, assis-toi. Il est temps de manger. »  
  
Faramir s'assit à côté de sa mère, et commença à manger. Quand le repas fut terminé, Denethor ordonna à ses deux fils de regagner leur chambre, ce qu'il firent rapidement, ayant remarquer que leur père n'était pas d'humeur, sûrement à cause des paroles de Faramir sur le rôle d'Intendant.  
  
Sorti de la pièce, Boromir se mit à marcher rapidement, et Faramir dû courir pour le rattraper.  
  
« -Boromir! Cria-t-il. Attends-moi! »  
  
Boromir se retourna vers son frère, l'air maussade.  
  
« -j'espère que tu es fier de toi! Dit-il. Peut-être que je n'irais pas en Rohan! Et ce, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu sois puni!  
  
-ô! Dit Faramir. N'y compte pas! Et puis je tiens à te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. C'était vraiment gentil de ta part. (Son visage s'assombrit) et puis si tu n'allais pas en Rohan, je n'irais pas non plus. Mais je suis certain que tu iras. Tu n'as qu'à regarder comment père te traite, comparer à moi. On voit bien que tu es son favori.  
  
-mais non! dit Boromir. Je suis certain qu'il t'aimes autant que moi!  
  
-n'y compte pas! Il aurait tant voulu que je sois comme toi... et moi aussi, d'ailleurs, j'aurais voulu être comme toi, dit Faramir, d'une petite voix aigue. »  
  
Boromir regarda son frère un instant. Alors comme ça, Faramir l'enviait. Il était touché, mais devait vite trouver quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral.  
  
« -tu sais, dit-il. J'aimerais bien avoir d'aussi bonnes notes que les tiennes. »  
  
Faramir rougit.  
  
« -ce n'est pas difficile, dit le petit garçon. Il te suffit d'étudier.  
  
-mais même des fois, dit Boromir. Des fois, il ne s'agit pas que de l'étude.  
  
-c'est vrai, mais crois-moi, tu es aussi intelligent que moi. Et même, si tu veux, je peux t'aider.  
  
-MERCI! Dit Boromir, en sautant de joie, et en serrant son petit frère dans ses bras. Faramir, tu es le meilleur! Que puis-je faire, en retour? »  
  
Faramir resta un moment figé, puis, il dit quelque chose que Boromir n'aurait jamais cru entendre venant de lui.  
  
« -et bien, dit Faramir, rougissant. J'aimerais que... que... que tu me montre à jouer avec les épées de bois. Tu es très fort, à ce jeu, et je dois avouer que ça m'intéresserait, d'essayer... »  
  
Les yeux gris de Boromir s'agrandirent. Faramir était intéressé par les épées? Mais s'était un bon début! Il était bien son frère!  
  
****************************  
  
voilà, c'était le chapitre 2. j'espère que vous avez aimer, autant, ou plus que le précédant et le prologue! Mais je plein Faramir. Lui qui ne veux pas devenir Intendant, et bien, il le sera, quand il aura 35 ans. Mais c'est dans longtemps. Et je plein aussi Boromir de mourir. Ce n'est vraiment pas juste!  
  
Pour ce qui est des deux frèros, et bien, ils commencent à se battre à l'épée de bois et ça finira... avec une ÉPÉE TRANCHANTE! Mais c'est pour plus tard.  
  
@+ et j'attends de votre part PLEINS de review! Bye! 


	4. chapitre troisième: départ pour Rohan

O_O encore des review? Je part une journée, et j'en ai déjà 5! Je crois que je vais monter mes chiffres : 6-7 reviews, et je publie! ^__^ en attendant, voilà les réponses (et celle des autres histoires de moi) :  
  
Pixel1 : je sais que le DVD des deux Tours (je dois toujours réécrire le mot, sinon, ça fait : les deux TROUS) est sorti au Québec, puisque j'y réside. Mais je parlais de la version longue du film, qui sortira le 18 novembre. En tout cas, tout le monde à le droit de se tromper! Et puis, je n'ai pas écris que je vivais au Québec! ^__^  
  
Pomme-reinette-hop-la : VOILÀ, COMME ÇA, TU VAS TROUVER PLUS VITE TA RÉPONSE! ^__^ TU AIMES FARAMIR? MOI AUSSI! CETTE HISTOIRE ME FAIT ADORER BOROMIR ET FARAMIR! JE N'AI JAMAIS ENTENDU ÇA À PROPOS DES ÉPÉES, MAIS CE N'EST PAS IMPOSSIBLE. ET PUIS, FAUT PAS OUBLIER QUE J'AI 6 MOIS D'AVANCE SUR TOI EN HISTOIRE, PEUT-ÊTRE PLUS, PARCE QUE JE LIS BEAUCOUP SUR L'HISTOIRE DU MONDE. EN CLASSE, JE SUSI RENDUE À L'ÉTUDE DU MOYEN AGE. ÇA VA M'AIDER, DANS MA FIC! ^__^  
  
Sandra7 : oui, tu as bien comprit de quoi Finduilas va mourir. C'est dans un ou deux chapitres. Pour ce qui est de quand ils vont être adolescents, ils en sont rendus à : deux pièces saccagées, des objets d'une valeur inestimable brisés, quelques portes défoncées, et un trou dans le mur. Enfin, ça donne un petit aperçu de ce qui va ce passer... et pourquoi Denethor punira ses fils également, pour une fois! Mais quand ils vont être chicanés, Faramir va dire une connerie, mais heureusement que Boromir est là pour le faire taire! ^__^  
  
Chii-chan : oui, et puis, Boromir et Faramir s'entendent (ou s'entendront) trop bien pour rester longtemps en chicane. Toi aussi, tu as deviner de quoi va mourir Finduilas. Ce que tu es sagace! ^__^ pour ce qui est de comment Faramir va se débrouiller à l'épée, ce ne devrait pas être trop mal (remarque, j'ai pas encore écrit la suite) puisqu'il est bien le frère de son frère! (ça sonne mal! XD) ^__^  
  
Siria : O_O oui, je crois que j'ai TRÈS bien comprit! ^__^  
  
Lisaé : ce n'est pas grave! ^__^ moi aussi, j'ai moins le temps d'y aller, mais je le trouve quand même! Je ne t'en veux pas, t'inquiète pas! Les études avant tout! ^__^  
  
Voilà une réponse pour mon histoire LE RETOUR DE SAURON, que, si vous ne l'avez pas lu, et bien allez-y! ^__^  
  
Iuliana : Tabarnak! Depuis quand tu lit mes histoires, toi? First : JE SUIS PAS PETITE! C'QUI DE NOUS DEUX QUI MESURE 5 PIEDS??? Second : désolée, mais je comprends pas ce que tu veux dire par : weird. Pk je comprends pas l'écriture des tite roumaine qui parle québécois... enfin, p't'être que pour Pirates des Caraïbes, je pourrais pas aller le voir ce soir (cri d'agoni) en fait, mon Anneau est passé dans la bailleuse, alors on peut po continuer le ménage tant qu'on l'a po sorti de son trou. Et puis, moi, je préfère écrire sérieux. (héhé, ma fic la plus populaire est sérieuse! ^__^) désolée si ça te plait pas, mais j'abandonne po mes historie comme ça.  
  
Autre réponse au review de LE PEUPLE DE MINAS MORGUL, qui ne vaut pas la peine d'être lu pk j'ai botcher (massacrer) l'histoire : frodon était sensé passer à côté de mourir en faisant un hémorragie, et Sauron était sensé tenter de le corrompre en lui parlant de faire revivre ses parents, etc... enfin, si vous voulez que je l'arrange, je vais essayer, mais ça risque de prendre du temps...  
  
Pomme-reinette-hop-la : ouais, déjà fini! Po long, je sais, mais BON? Tu exagère, là! Pis si t'as chaud, va tacheter un climatiseur! Mais c'est plutôt à MOI de me plaindre! À l'école, on crève, pis on a même po le droit de se rouler les manches! ARGH! Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est détacher ta chemise, mais même là, tu peux pas aller trop bas, même si t'as quetchose en dessous!  
  
Bon, réponses au review pour : LA JEUNESSE DES HOBBITS DE LA COMUNAUTÉ, qui ne veut VRAIMENT pas la peine d'être lu pk elle est POCHE! Ma pire histoire de toutes!  
  
Frodounette23 : pour ce qui est de Frodon qui n'a pas un grand rôle, ben le chapitre suivant était sensé être sur lui, mais puisque j'ai décider d'arrêter, et que Holly-pomme-reinette-véronique ne m'a toujours pas dit si elle voulait prendre la relève, pas de suite avant longtemps, je crois. Mais je pense à peut-être reprendre l'écriture... enfin, on verra bien.  
  
Pomme-reinette-hop-la : t'écoutes trop Star Académie. Et pis di tu veux une suite, c'est à TOI de l'écrire. Pas à MOI! t'as autant de droit sur cette fic que moi.  
  
Lisaé : mais que veux-tu, j'ADORE maltraiter Frodon! C'était ma première raison d'écrire des fic! ^__^  
  
Disclamer : les perso ne sont pas à moi, et blablabla, je pense demander de l'aide pour disclamer, alors si vous voulez, MERCI d'avance! ^__^  
  
Note : je tiens à dire qu'il se saurait pu qu'il n'y ait pas de suite. En effet, j'ai faillit mourir dans mon cours d'édu. Ok, je dramatise. Disons que j'avais de la difficulté à respirer, ma tête tournait, je voyais flou, et je n'étais presque plus capable de me tenir debout. Bref, j'ai faillit m'évanouir. Mais conne comme je suis (je suis pire que Frodon, pour tout dire) ben j'ai pas arrêter, ce qui fait qu'après 3 heure, j'encore le goût de m'évanouir. Mais il fallait bien que je me donne la peine de répondre aux reviews!  
  
Deuxième note : je suis heureuse de vous apprendre que j'ai été choisie pour jouer le rôle d'aragorn, dans le film d'une grande réalisatrice! Ok, je ressemble vraiment pas à aragorn, mais c'est tout de même mieux que gimli! Et puis, j'ai toujours rêver de me rouler dans la boue! ^__^  
  
Troisième note : je tiens à remercier Frodounette23, car son histoire, GRAND-PÈRE, m'a quelque peu inspirer pour ce chapitre.  
  
Chapitre troisième  
Départ pour Rohan  
  
Au moment où les deux frères quittèrent la pièce, un homme vint voir Denethor.  
  
« -Mithrandir est arrivé, dit-il simplement. »  
  
L'Intendant se leva, et, accompagné de sa femme, il se dirigea vers la pièce d'à côté. Ils y furent accueil par Mithrandir.  
  
« -bonjour! Dit-il. Alors, comment va cette chère Finduilas?  
  
-je vais très bien, merci à vous, dit Finduilas.  
  
-nous voulions vous demander quelque chose, dit Denethor.  
  
-et qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda le Magicien.  
  
-Denethor voudrait savoir si j'étais enceinte d'une fille, ou d'un garçon.  
  
-et bien, dit Mithrandir. Je ne puis le dire exactement, mais il y a 80% de chance que ce soit un garçon, puisque vous en avez déjà deux.   
  
-mais essayez! Dit Denethor.  
  
-qu'il en soit selon votre demande, dit Mithandir. »  
  
Il prit le poignet de l'Intendante, et attendit quelques instant avant de dire :  
  
« -ce sera une fille. »  
  
Il en fut aussitôt décider que son nom serait Ayla, et leurs deux fils en furent informés sur le champ.  
  
**********************  
  
Un mois plus tard, Boromir et Faramir étaient tout deux dans une pièce ou il n'y avait presque rien comme décoration, seulement les armoiries de Gondor, et même là, elles étaient accrochées très hautes sur les murs.  
  
Boromir ouvrit un petit coffre de bois, et en sorti deux épées de même fabrication que le coffre. Il en lança une à Faramir, et garda l'autre pour lui.  
  
« -elle est à toi, dit-il. Il y a 5 ans, quand tu es né, je t'en avais fabriquer une, espérant que tu veuilles bien la prendre, quand tu serais plus grand. Et maintenant que tu veux bien essayer, montres-moi ce que tu sais faire. »  
  
Faramir empoigna l'épée, et commença à faire quelques mouvement. Les yeux de Boromir s'agrandirent.  
  
« -Arrêtes, dit-il. Arrêtes! »  
  
Faramir fit ce que sont frère aîné lui demandait, et se dirigea vers lui.  
  
« -qui a-t-il? Demanda-t-il. Je suis nul, c'est ça? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le sais très bien...   
  
-non, non, dit Boromir, lui coupant la parole. Au contraire, c'est très bien. Où as-tu apprit à faire ça? Tu m'avais dit pourtant dit n'avoir jamais jouer à cela!  
  
-en effet, dit Faramir. Je n'ai jamais jouer au épée de bois.  
  
-mais alors, comment as-tu fait pour apprendre ça?  
  
-j'ai observer les entraînements des chevaliers de Gondor, et j'ai vu comment ils se battaient.  
  
-bon sang, Faramir! Dit Boromir, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à ça. Tu m'impressionnes, vraiment, crois-moi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'apprendre! On peut tout de suite commencer! tu sais comment se positionner, pour le combat?  
  
-non, dit Faramir. Ça, je n'en ai aucune idée.   
  
-et bien, dit Boromir. Voilà comment l'on fait. »  
  
Il leva son épée dans les airs, incitant Faramir à faire de même. Leur deux épées étaient croisées.  
  
«-maintenant! cria Boromir »  
  
Mais ce fut Faramir qui fit le premier geste. Il fit tournoyer son épée, avant de donner un coup rapide par en dessous sur celle de son frère, qui se déroba de ses mains et fut projetée vers le plafond. Boromir le regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
  
« -mais tu n'as pas besoin d'apprendre quoi que ce soit! Dit-il. Seulement de t'améliorer! Tiens, moi-même, je maîtrise mal ce geste! »  
  
Au moment même où Faramir s'apprêtais à répondre, la voix de leur père leur parvint aux oreilles :  
  
« -Boromir, Faramir! Dit-il. Il est temps! Venez! Nous partons! À moins que vous ne vouliez rester! »  
  
Les deux enfants laissèrent tomber leur épée sur le sol avant de se précipiter vers l'entrée du château. Là, ils dirent au revoir à leur mère, avant de partir vers le Rohan.  
  
Le voyage se déroula sans embûche, et ils arrivèrent bientôt à Eldoras, la Capitale du Rohan. Ils se dirigèrent vers le château de Meduseld, ou ils furent accueillit par le Roi Théoden et par son fils, Théodred.  
  
« -bienvenue! Dit-il. J'espère que vous y serez bien durant le mois que vous passerez, cher Intendant de Gondor! (il regarda les deux jeunes enfants qui se tenait derrière Denethor) mais voici donc vos fils!  
  
-bonjour, dit Boromir, s'inclinant. Nous sommes heureux d'enfin rencontrer le Roi de Rohan, dont nous avons tant entendu parler. »  
  
Faramir, quand à lui, se contenta de s'incliner, sans rien dire.  
  
« -quels jolis enfants vous avez, dit Théoden. Et ils se ressemblent tant! C'est vraiment frappant! Pour ma part, je n'ai qu'un fils. Théodred, dit bonjour à nos invité.  
  
-je vous souhaite la bienvenu dans le château de mes ancêtres, et j'espère que vous y trouverez tout ce que vous souhaiter, dit Théodred, s'inclinant à son tour.   
  
-Théodred, dit Théoden. Peut-être peux-tu aller faire visiter à tes amis le château?  
  
-oui, bien sur, père. Venez, dit-il à l'intention de Boromir et Faramir. »  
  
Les trois enfants partirent, laissant seuls leurs pères.  
  
Les jours passèrent, et se transformèrent en semaines. Les trois enfants s'amusaient follement, parfois à écrire des blagues sur le Gondor et le Rohan, ou bien en jouant à l'épée.  
  
*****************************  
  
La famille était toute là. Denethor, Finduilas, Boromir, Faramir et leur petite s?ur, Ayla. Ils étaient heureux, tout les cinq. Faramir affichait un grand sourire.  
  
Soudain, il entendit un cri, et vit sa mère et sa s?ur s'écroulées, mortes. Il se retourna vers Boromir, effrayé, mais une pluie de flèche tomba, et son frère s'écroula à son tour.  
  
Sa tête se mit à tournée. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Sa respiration était saccadée, et il cru un instant qu'il allait s'évanouir.  
  
Puis, il entendit le cri de son père. Il leva la tête, et le vit se consumé en flamme. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il ne savait plus si s'était réel ou non. il fini par s'évanouir.  
  
*********************  
  
Boromir dormait paisiblement quand il fut réveillé par le cri de son frère, qui dormait à côté de lui. Il ouvrit ses yeux, encore embués de sommeil, et se leva. Faramir criait dans son sommeil.  
  
Boromir le prit par les épaules, et le secoua jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Son frère réveilla en sursaut, et cela lui prit quelques minutes pour prendre conscience de où il était.  
  
« -ça va? Lui demanda Boromir.  
  
-je crois, oui, répondit Faramir, encore tremblant.  
  
-à quoi as-tu rêver? »  
  
Faramir hésita un instant, puis prit la parole :  
  
« -que vous mourriez tous, dit-il.  
  
-ce n'était qu'un rêve, dit Boromir.  
  
-mais si c'était un rêve prémonitoire, alors? dit-il. Si c'était vrai? Si vous m'abandonniez tous? »  
  
Boromir soupira.  
  
« -écoute, dit-il. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, Faramir. Et même si je devais mourir, je serais toujours là pour toi, que je sois mort, ou vivant. Tu m'entends? Je serais toujours avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive. »  
  
***********************  
  
Le matin du 27e jours, pourtant, un cavalier arriva de Minas Tirith, apportant une nouvelle pour le Seigneur Denethor. Après en avoir prit conscience, celui-ci s'entretenu brièvement avec le Roi Théoden, avant de partir, laissant ses deux fils en Rohan.  
  
« -votre père a quelque chose d'urgent à faire, dit simplement le Roi. Il reviendra ou bien enverra quelqu'un vous chercher par la suite. »  
  
Boromir et Faramir se regardèrent, se posant tout deux les mêmes questions.  
  
*************************************  
  
voilà, s'était le troisième chapitre! N'oubliez pas : 6 ou 7 review pour la suite! Bye!  
  
Miriel 


	5. chapitre quatrième: seul

Ayoille! Je viens de tomber en bas de ma chaise! Imaginez un peu! Non? vous ne pouvez pas? Alors je vais vous aider : imaginez une fille au cheveux bruns, avec quelques mèches blondes-rousses, les yeux jaunes dorés, le visage un peu (BEAUCOUP) pâle... chemise blanche, jupe écossaise verte et bleue (VÉRONIQUE, JE TE VOIS DIRE QUE JE RESSEMBLE À FRODON ET JE TE CASSE TA PETITE GUEULE! MWAHA! PIS JE DIS À TES PARENTS QUE TU ES SUR L'ORDI QUAND ILS SONT PAS LÀ, ALORS QUE T'ES PUNIE! ET TU SAIS QUE J'OSERRAIS! JE FAIS ASSEZ DE BÉTISES POUR ÇA! MWAHA! ALORS : BE CARFUL! MWAHA! FOLLE ÉCHAPÉE DE L'ASIL! ATTENTION! ^__^) qui est assise à l'ordi. Elle va voir ses e-mails et vois qu'elle a reçu au moins 12 reviews (pas toute pour la même histoire). Elle tombe en bas de sa chaise, et se pète... méton, la tête à terre (je peux pas me pété la jambe gauche, c'est déjà fait! Et même après un an, ça me fait encore mal... je suis entrain de me demander si j'aurais pas des liens de parentés avec frodon... encore que je suis plus grande que lui! Mwaha! (ok, pas plus grande qu'Elijah Wood, pk d'après ce que Véronique m'a dit, il devrait mesurer 5 cm de plus que moi... monde cruel!)) en tout cas, voilà les réponses auX reviewS (mwaha! Je suis fière de moi!) :  
  
Siria : O_____O dis-moi, t'as fait combien de copier-coller pour en venir là???? ^__^ dada! S'po grave! ^__^  
  
Pomme-reinette-hop-la : OK! BON, VOYONS... T'ES PO VITE, TOI, HEIN?? EN TOUT CAS, LA MOITIÉ DE TA RÉPONSE AU REVIEW EST EN HAUT... MWAHA!  
  
Sasa : merci! Merci! Merci! **s'incline devant tout les gentilles personnes qui m'envoies de zolies reviews** ça fait plaisir! Continue à lire, toi aussi! mwaha! ^__^  
  
Eryan Khan : phase d'obsession pirates des caraïbes? Mais t'as ben raison! C'est super cool, ce film! Mwaha! Je suis allée le voir hier, pis Jack m'a fait rire aux larmes, il est trop drôle!, et j'ai finalement décrété que Will n'était pas mal! (non, sérieux! Moi qui déteste Legolas! Faut dire que dans le seigneur des anneaux, ils l'ont pas mal efféminé... il est plus bô brun! ^__^) et puis, j'arrête pas de reregarder des extraits du film! Mwaha! Merci de ton compliment! Ma fic, superbe? C'est pas un peu trop? **sourire gêner** en effet, Faramir a l'air assez fragile! Au début, on le voit bien, mais quand il grandira, et que la guerre se fera imminente, il apprendra à cacher ses sentiments. Pour ce qui est de Boromir, n'aie-je pas raison, en disait qu'il paraît déjà un homme fier, dans la Communauté de l'Anneau? Et plus j'écris cette fic, plus sa mort ma triste! BOU! **larmes aux yeux** disons que moi, je n'aimerais pas faire un rêve du genre! Et je me demande bien pourquoi il l'a fait à Eldoras... sûrement à cause d'Éwoyn, qui sait? Ça doit être à cause d'elle, puisqu'ils vont s'entraider mutuellement dans l'avenir.  
  
Chii-chan : la prochain chapitre est là! Et maintenant, attention! Il faudra encore que tu attendes le suivant! Mwaha! ^__^  
  
Lisaé : des suites??? Mais sois pas si pressée! Je n'ai même pas encore écrit le sixième! Et puis, disons que mon histoire va s'arrêter après la guerre de l'Anneau, disons, dans fort longtemps... VITE! Vas faire tes devoirs! Sinon, tu ne pourras plus lire les nouveaux chapitres! **petit air effrayé à la Frodon** ^__^  
  
Pixel1 : oui, tu es polie! Et voilà la suite!  
  
Note : je suis allée hier à l'hôpital, et Ô! malheur, je peux plus faire d'activité physique durant un mois, en espérant que ça ce rétablisse... grrrrrr, maudit genoux gauche!  
  
Note2 : euh, bon, je tiens a dire que, d'après le livre rouge, j'étais une Tueuse. (Hé oui, Fred, tu as bien entendu!) mon nom hobbit, c'est Pervinca (YES!) Sacquet de Besace (ça passe... POURQUOI C'EST PAS TOUQUE! J'ADORE LE NOM TOUQUE! ^__^)  
  
Note 3 : nous sommes maintenant rendu en l'an 2990. C'est cette année là qu'est né Peregrïn Touque de la Comté, lui qui sauvera Faramir de la folie de Denethor, en l'an 3019. (je crois) ceci n'était qu'un parenthèse, car nous ne parlerons pas du valeureux hobbit, pas avant la fin de l'histoire. (Ô! je sors les grands mots! Attention, inculte, s'abstenir! ^__^)  
  
Note 4 : je suis entrain d'étudier le Moyen Age, en histoire. J'ai vu l'entraînement des chevaliers, et je vais m'en inspirée pour les chapitres à venir.  
  
Maintenant, faisons place au « magnifique » chapitre, et je n'ai pas d'idée, alors, improvisons! Mwaha! Je suis diabolique! Pas autant qu'Aurialie, mais diabolique quand même! ^__^  
  
Chapitre quatrième  
Seul  
  
La nuit était tombée sur le Royaume de Gondor. Minas Tirith scintillait plus que tout autre chose. La Tour du Soleil brillait de milles feu. Boromir l'observait, pensif. Il avait maintenant 12 ans.  
  
Faramir était parti le matin même dans la demeure d'un ancien chevalier de Gondor pour commencer son entraînement. Son petit frère avait maintenant 7 ans, et c'était tout à fait normal qu'il parte. Même lui avait dû partir, mais à cette époque, il n'était pas aussi poche de Faramir, et cela ne l'avait pas trop déranger d'être séparé de lui. Et puis, Faramir n'avait que 2 ans, alors il ne s'était sûrement pas ennuyé. Mais maintenant que Faramir allait partir 1 an, il était certain de s'ennuyé. Cela avait déjà commencer.  
  
Il était près de 23 heures, et Boromir ne dormait pas encore. Comment le pourrait-il, de tout façon? Alors qu'il savait qu'il allait ce réveiller de mauvaise humeur?  
  
Il se leva. Rapidement, il sorti de sa chambre, et peut après, il passait les portes du château. Il se dirigea tel une ombre vers Fen Holen, là où était enterrés les Rois de jadis et leurs Intendants.  
  
Un homme était dans une petite maison à côté du grillage. Boromir toussa pour attirer son attention.  
  
« -Qui est là? Dit l'homme, sursautant. »  
  
Puis, il reconnu le visage de l'Héritier de Denethor.  
  
« -Seigneur Boromir, dit-il. Mais que faites-vous à cette heure dehors?  
  
-je n'arrivais à dormir, répondit Boromir. Alors j'ai décider que j'allais venir voir ma mère et ma s?ur Ayla, ci cela ne vous dérange pas.  
  
-mais non, mon cher enfant! Dit l'homme. Attendez, je vais vous ouvrir la porte. »  
  
L'homme prit sa clef, fit jouer la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit en un grincement sourd. Boromir s'engagea dans la Rue du Silence, Rath Dinen, quand le gardien l'appela :  
  
« -voulez-vous que je vous y conduise, dit-il. »  
  
Boromir fit non de la tête.  
  
« -C'est bien aimable à vous, dit le jeune homme. Mais je connais l'endroit, et je peux y retrouver mon chemin seul.  
  
-comme il vous plaira, mais si vous avez un problème, appelez-moi. Je viendrais.  
  
-bien, monsieur, dit Boromir, avant lui tourner le dos et de continuer son chemin. »  
  
Il arriva bientôt devant la maison des Intendants. Il poussa silencieusement la porte, et entra. Il y avait plusieurs tables où étaient couchées des formes qui aurait pu être endormies, si Boromir n'avait pas su qu'elles étaient mortes. Tout près de lui, il y avait deux tables. Il s'avait qu'elles étaient dédiées à son père et lui, quand la mort viendra les cherchés. Frissonnant, il s'inclina, et sorti.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte d'à côté. Là aussi, des morts gisaient. Mais ce n'était pas les Intendants. C'était les enfants de ceci, filles ou garçons, et leur femmes. Faramir allait ce retrouver ici, à sa mort. Mais Boromir ne voulait pas une telle chose. Même la mort ne pourrait les séparés. Ils seraient tout les deux l'un à côté de l'autre, et tant pis si, pour cela, il devait refuser de reposer de son dernier sommeil avec les Intendants du passé.  
  
Il se dirigea vers une des tables du fond. Là, reposait sa mère, Finduilas, et sa s?ur, Ayla. Elles avaient été mises ensembles. Boromir soupira.  
  
Sa mère était morte deux ans plutôt, alors que son père, son frère et lui étaient partis en Rohan. Sa propre naissance ainsi que celle de Faramir avaient été difficiles, et Finduilas n'avait pu en supporter une troisième. Elle était morte en donnant naissance à sa fille, Ayla.  
  
Cette dernière était morte de froid quelques heures plus tard. Il avait perdu en même temps sa mère et sa s?ur.  
  
Boromir s'agenouilla à côté de la tombe de sa mère.  
  
« -Bonjour, dit-il, d'une petite voix timide. Je voulais savoir comment vous ailliez, vous et Ayla. »  
  
Il hésita à continuer. Mais il ne pouvait se contenir plus longtemps.  
  
« -Faramir est parti, aujourd'hui. C'est pour son entraînement. C'est un grand garçon, maintenant, vous seriez fière de votre fils, mère.  
  
« Mais bien sur, votre mort, à toutes les deux, lui a fait un choque, tout comme moi, d'ailleurs. Le pauvre, il a pleurer durant deux jours. Moi aussi, j'ai pleurer, mais moins que lui. Ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, loin de là, mais c'est seulement que je m'étais déjà fait à l'idée que vous et père alliez tout deux mourir, un jour, bien que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça arrive si tôt. C'était très difficile. »  
  
Il continua à parler, puis, il s'endormie, trop épuisé pour marcher, ou bien parler.  
  
*******************  
  
Quand il se réveilla, Boromir était presque midi. Il sauta sur ses pieds, et se dirigea rapidement vers la sorti du cimetière. Il entendant la voix rageuse de son père :  
  
« -comment ça, vous ne l'avait pas accompagné ?! Hurlait-il au portier. Il peut se perdre!  
  
-mais il m'a dit qu'il connaissait le chemin... dit l'homme.  
  
-ne me mentez pas ainsi! Cria Denethor. Il ne connaît pas le chemin!  
  
-bien sur que je le connais! Dit Boromir, faisant sursauter tout le monde. »  
  
Tous se retournèrent vers lui.  
  
« -Boromir! Dit Denethor. Mais où diable étais-tu passé?  
  
-je suis allé voir mère et Ayla, dit Boromir. Mais je me suis endormis. Désolé.  
  
-ce n'est pas grave. Viens, rentrons. Tu dois avoir faim. Et VOUS! dit-il au portier. La moindre bêtise, et vous êtes renvoyé! »  
  
Boromir, compatissant pour le portier, se tourna vers lui, et s'aperçu qu'il agitait la main en signe d'au revoir. Le jeune homme en fit de même, avant de rejoindre son père dans la château.  
  
*******************  
  
c'était là mon « super » chapitre. Alors, 6-7 reviews pour la suite. Bebaille! 


	6. chapitre cinquième: Beregond, fils de Ba...

Eryna Khan : O___O mais c'est un vrai roman que tu m'as écrit là! Pour l'orthographe, c'est possible que je confonde certains mots... disons qu'une fois que j'ai écrit, je suis trop paresseuse pour corriger! Parce que sinon, sois certaine qu'il n'y aurait aucune faute. (sans me vanter, j'étais une des meilleurs en orthographe de ma classe, et je le suis encore cette année : on a fait une dictée, ou l'on doit écrire tout les mots, et pas beaucoup on eu 100%) chapitre, court? Oui, tu as raison, il est plus court que les autres... parce que je manquais d'inspiration! ^__^ pour les relations entre Boromir-Denethor, je ne sais vraiment pas comment je fais pour que ça, parce que je ne connais personne qui a un comportement de la sorte avec son enfant... mais pour Boromir-Faramir, ça, je sais très bien comment je fais! C'est parce que mon petit frère et moi, on s'entend très bien, alors je m'en sert un peu... parce que dans le livre, on n'a pas vu Boromir et Faramir ensemble, sauf peut-être quand Faramir parle du fait que Boromir voulait devenir Roi, dans le quatrième livre. (partie Frodon et Sam, les deux Tours) ah, oui, et je n'ai pas la jambe dans le plâtre. J'ai un problème de je me souviens plus trop quoi dans le genoux gauche. Et je m'EMMERDE en cours d'éducation physique, c'est pas croyable! « Vas barré les portes des vestiaires, Pascale (héhé, j'en ai profiter pour aller faire un tour dans le vestiaire des gars! Il n'y avait personne.... Heureusement! ^__^), vas débarrer les portes des vestiaires, vas chercher des ballons de volley ball.. » etc. Et ta fic, compte sur moi pour aller la lire... dans quelques temps! J'ai pas trop le temps, dernièrement! Hey! Tu peux pas m'achever avec Anduril! Elle est au magasin d'épée! Et puis, comment comptes-tu battre quelqu'un qui prend des cours d'escrimes? Ok, non, sérieusement, je ne prends pas des cours d'escrimes, mais bientôt! Mwaha!  
  
Chii-chan : oui, bien sur que Faramir va bientôt revenir! Et d'ailleurs, ce chapitre est sur son « entraînement »! ^__^  
  
Siria : j'ai pas le droit aux copier-coller? Hein? Snif!  
  
Sasa : oui! merci! V'la la suite!  
  
Elysabeth : merci! C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic pour Boromir et Faramir, même s'ils sont très importants! ^____^  
  
Chapitre cinquième  
Beregond, fils de Baranor  
  
Faramir était se redressa aux coups répétés sur sa porte. Le regarda le ciel : le jour venait à peine de se levé qu'on l'obligeait à ce lever. Et bien, cette année passée chez un guerrier de Gondor ne serait pas de tout repos. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas la guerre, autant mourir tout de suite! Mais si tel était le v?u de son père, et bien il ferait son entraînement, et reviendrait dans un an, fier de ses apprentissages.  
  
Pour ce qui était de l'entraînement à l'épée, il n'avait besoin que de se perfectionner. Mais il fallait qu'il apprenne à monter à cheval, ainsi qu'à en descendre. Et c'était ça qui lui faisait peur.  
  
« -Faramir! Tonna une voix de l'autre côté de la porte. Levez-vous! aller! et plus vite que ça! »  
  
Faramir soupira, avant d'aller ouvrit la porte. Devant lui se tenait une femme grande, au regard sévère.  
  
« -aller, fil de Denethor! Dit-elle. Il est temps de commencer! »  
  
Elle l'entraîna dans un grand couloir, avant de frapper à une des portes. Ses coups étaient tellement forts que Faramir se demandait si la porte ne céderait pas. Enfin, celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant place à un homme.  
  
« -vous devez être Faramir? Demanda l'homme.  
  
-c'est moi, répondit timidement le jeune garçon.  
  
-je suis Baranor, dit l'homme. C'est moi qui m'occuperais de vous durant 1 ans. »  
  
Faramir s'inclina, mais Baranor éclata de rire.  
  
« -il n'est pas nécessaire d'en faire autant, Faramir, dit-il. Et votre entraînement ne commencera que demain. En attendant, je vous laisse à mon fils, Beregond. »  
  
Un jeune garçon, à peine plus âgé que Faramir sorti de la pièce à son tour. Il s'inclina à son tour.  
  
« -bonjour, Faramir, fils de Denethor, dit Beregond. »  
  
Ce fut alors au tour de Faramir d'éclater de rire. Quand on lui demanda quelle en était la raison, celui-ci répondit qu'il n'avait guère l'habitude de voir ceux de son âge s'incliner devant lui.  
  
« -et puis, ajouta-t-il. Je ne suis pas l'héritier. Alors, Beregond, fils de Baranor, ne prenez pas toute cette peine à faire bonne impression sur celui qui n'est pas le futur Intendant. Et tutoyez-moi, je vous en pris.  
  
-à condition que vous me tutoyiez à votre tour, jeune seigneur, dit Beregond. »  
  
Les deux enfants éclatèrent de rire, sous les yeux amusés de Baranor.  
  
« -voilà qui est parfait, dit-il. Maintenant, allez vous amuser, car demain commencera votre entraînement. »  
  
Les deux garçons se sourire, puis s'élancèrent dans les escaliers avant de sorti de la demeure.  
  
@@@@@  
  
voilà, c'était le chapitre. J'ai conscience qu'il n'est pas long, mais c'est comme ça! J'avais seulement de l'inspiration pour une partie. Je suis en panne pour cette histoire, désolée. Mais quand de nouvelles idées vont me venir, pas d'inquiétude! Je publierai! 


	7. chapitre sixième: l'âme soeur

BONJOUR! Alors, après quelques temps, j'ai eu une vague d'inspiration! Sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre! Mais avant, les réponses aux reviews :  
  
Eryna Khan : HEY! Calmes-toi! **prend un air effrayé à la frodon sacquet**  
  
Siria : a, non! pas toi aussi! lol! ^^  
  
Clem : pas seulement Faramir! Y'a aussi Boromir! Voyons! Et je ne doute VRAIMENT PAS que tu connaisses très bien mon frère! ^^  
  
Albane : O_O AAAA! UN ROMAN! T'as pas besoin du pub, pour THE CHILDHOOD OF A THAIN! Voyons! Tout le monde la connaît, cette fic! ^^ Oui, Faramir est raisonnable... POUR L'INSTANT! Attends d'être rendue à l'adolescence! (qui commence dans ce chapitre-ci) Et non, ce n'est pas drôle tout les jours pour Pippin... mais il ne faut pas oublier que Faramir vit dans un pays en guerre, et Pippin, dans un pays calme! O_O depuis quand je connais bien le livre, moi? Ba, comme je l'ai déjà dit : je ne sais pas comment je fais, mais ce n'est pas grave! lol! Mais, est-ce que c'est moi, ou, dans toutes tes reviews, tu parles toujours de pippin... c'est peut-être juste moi... et tu vas être contente, Pippin fera une apparition, à la fin de l'histoire.  
  
Chapitre sixième  
L'âme s?ur  
  
Sept ans. Sept ans s'était écoulés depuis que Faramir était parti. Boromir avait apprit à vivre sans ce petit garçon tellement intelligent. Au début, Faramir était supposé être parti 1 an... mais Denethor avait tenu à ce que son fils cadet y reste plus longtemps. Boromir se doutait de ce qui s'était passé, dans la tête de son père, car il savait très bien que Denethor n'aimait pas Faramir.  
  
Maintenant, le futur Intendant était âgé de 19 ans. Dans quelques années, il serait en âge de se marier. Mais il n'était pas près pour pareille chose. Il voulait vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait.  
  
Ce jour là, alors qu'il se promenait à la place principale de Minas Tirith, il entra en collision avec un jeune homme, qui ne devait avoir plus de 14 ans. Celui-ci l'aida rapidement à se relevé, complètement confus.  
  
« -Pardonnez-moi, dit-il. C'est que je suis tellement pressé d'aller retrouver mon frère et mon père que je n'ai pas fait attention à où j'allais.  
  
-Et vous, dit Boromir au jeune homme qui accompagnait l'autre. Qui êtes- vous?  
  
-Je suis Beregond, répondit l'autre. Je suis son ami.  
  
-Oui, bon, moi aussi, je dois y aller, dit Boromir. »  
  
Comme il allait partir, il remarqua que le plus jeune le regardait avec de grand yeux ronds. Yeux qui lui disaient vaguement quelque chose...  
  
« -tu n'es pas très poli, toi, dit-il, riant. »  
  
Mais le jeune homme ne rit pas. Puis, il parvint à articuler faiblement :  
  
« -Bo.... Boro..... boromir?  
  
-Oui, je suis le fils aîné de Denethorn, et alors? »  
  
Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un seul geste, le plus jeune lui sauta au coup, et le serra dans ses bras. Boromir le repoussa.  
  
« -Mais qui êtes-vous?  
  
-Voyons, tu ne me reconnais pas? »  
  
Boromir le regarda un instant. Son regard se porta sur ses yeux, et les trais de son visage.  
  
« -Faramir? Demanda-t-il, incertain »  
  
Le jeune homme lui sourit. Ce jeune homme, c'était Faramir. Il avait grandit. Âgé de 14 ans, il revenait chez lui. Mais ce Beregond, qui était- il?  
  
« -Oh, j'oubliais! Dit Faramir. Je te présente mon ami, Beregond. Il vient en ville pour commencer son service dans l'armée. Il en aurai jusqu'à 19 ans, environ, avant qu'il ne soit vraiment dans la garde de la ville.  
  
-Tu as l'intention de le présenter à père? Demanda Boromir.  
  
-Oui, bien entendu.  
  
-Bonne chance, alors, dit Boromir. Père n'acceptera sûrement pas que tu sois ami avec un homme de la garde. Enfin, même s'il a l'air franchement sympathique. »  
  
Faramir sourit à son frère, puis à son ami. Ensuite, ils se rendirent tout les trois à la salle du trône, où les attendait Denethor. Mais, celui-ci n'accueillit son fils qu'avec froideur.  
  
« -Faramir, dit-il. Te revoilà. J'espère que je pourrais être fier de toi.  
  
-Je l'espère moi aussi, père, dit Faramir, d'une petite voix timide.  
  
-Enfin, qui est-ce jeune homme?  
  
-C'est Beregond, mon ami. Il vient faire son service dans la garde.  
  
-UN FILS DE SOLDAT! Éclata Denethor. FARAMIR! CE GENRE DE GARÇON N'EST PAS POUR TOI!  
  
-Mais père...  
  
-ça suffit! Je ne veux plus jamais voir cette homme ici! »  
  
Faramir ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais déjà, Beregond était parti. Il essaya de le rattraper, mais son père l'en empêcha. Faramir se retira, la tête haute. Mais dès qu'il fut dans sa chambre, il se jeta sur son lit pour pleurer.  
  
De quel droit son père pouvait-il faire une chose pareille? Beregond était son ami. Mais, désormais, leur amitié était peut-être terminée. Il venait à peine d'arriver, que les problèmes recommençaient. Il aurait tant voulu rester chez le père de Beregond! Mais cela était impossible, Faramir le savait bien. Ici, il n'y avait que Boromir qui le comprenne vraiment. Trouverais-il l'âme s?ur un jour?  
  
***  
  
Boromir avait assisté à la scène, et avait été troublé par le comportement de son père. Beregond avait pourtant l'air d'un bon garçon, et voilà que Denethor le jetait dehors, parce qu'il était fils de soldat.  
  
« -Pauvre Faramir, se dit-il tristement. »  
  
Il s'endormit, et fit un drôle de rêve. Il y avait là un homme qui lui ressemblait, qui était son portrait craché. Deux petits enfants allaient se faire tués, et l'homme volait à leur secours. Il se battit, mais mourut, transpercé de trois flèches. Boromir se réveilla. Il avait fait à son tour un rêve prémonitoire.  
  
***  
  
« Faramir rêvait. Il y avait, dans son rêve, une jolie jeune femme blonde. Elle avait l'air vaillante, même si elle n'appartenant pas à la race de Numénor, dont le sang était presque éteint. Un jeune femme prête à affronter tout les dangers..... »  
  
Il se réveilla en sursaut. Était-ce donc elle, cette âme s?ur?  
  
@@@  
  
:p oui, j'arrête là! Voyons.... Oui, je crois que j'ai un peu d'inspiration pour la suite! Mais allez lire : « Eowyn, Dame Blanche de Rohan ». c'est une fic dans ce même style. 


	8. chapitre septième: le Palantìr

Lady Myself : Non, pas de sœur. Si tu as lu les autres chapitres, tu auras sans doute remarquer.

Lisaé : en fait, les frères feront chacun quelques rêves prémonitoires. Que veux-tu, il faut bien que je ne suis pas la seule! :p

Siria : moi tout dire, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais si je trouve, je te file le nom! ;)

Clem : moi aussi, je n'aime pas Denethor. Et, tu diras à Albane, que, dans ce chapitre, son Pippin fait un brève apparition.

Eryna Khan : oui, j'ai vu. Mais, quand je l'ai écouter, j'ai comme eu une « drôle » d'envie de tuer Denethorn. De toute façon, il meurt, à la fin de mon histoire. IL A CONROMPU BOROMIR! A BAS DENETHOR!

Je n'ai pas trouver la date ou Denethorn a commencer a utiliser le Palentìr, alors j'invente…

Chapitre septième

Le Palantir

_« Un bûcher. Un homme qui avait des trais familiers était sur un bûcher. Des traits trop familiers pour tromper Faramir. C'était lui. Plus vieux. Il avait l'air mort. Son père, Denethor, était avec lui. Mais il ne voyait pas Boromir. Il y avait aussi quelqu'un de la taille d'un petit garçon, mais qui n'en était pas un. Il avait l'air effrayé à l'idée de ce qui pouvait ce produire. Il courut jusqu'à bûcher, et tenta de l'homme souffrant qui était dessus._

_« -Il n'est pas mort! Hurla-t-il. NON! Il n'est pas mort! »_

_Denethorn__ se retourna, une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Il prit Peregrïn et le traina à l'extérieur._

_« -Je vous libère de mon service, Peregrïn, fils de Paladin, dit Denethor. Allez trouve une mort digne de vous, si vous le désirer. »_

_Il ferma les portes. Le dénommé Peregrïn monta les marches en courant, avant de sortir. Faramir le vit courir, courir, ses yeux verts remplis de terreur. C'était la guerre, à Minas Tirith. Orques, Gobelins, Troll et quelque Wargs attaquaient la cité Blanche. _

_Peregrïn__ courait en hurlant : « GANDALF! GANDAFL! OÙ EST GANDALF?! »_

_Beregond__ arriva soudain. _

_« -Qui a-t-il, Peregrïn? Demanda-t-il, affolé. _

_-Denethorn veut tuer Faramir! Répondit le garçon. »_

_Beregond__ s'élança vers la maison des morts, sans rien dire… »_

Faramir se redressa d'un seul coup. Encore une rêve. Depuis qu'il était revenu, voilà plus de 2 ans, il ne cessait de rêver de chose presque impossible. Boromir, mort, couché dans une barque, une jeune femme blonde, son père se consumant en flammes…

Il regarda à l'extérieur. Le Soleil ne s'était pas encore lever, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas encore 5 heures. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait se rendormir. Il se leva, et sorti silencieusement de sa chambre. Puis, il erra dans le château durant un bon moment. Soudain, il l'entendit :

_« Faramir »_

Le jeune homme de 16 ans sursauta, et se retourna vivement vers les escaliers qui montait jusqu'à la tour blanche.

_« Faramir »_

Lentement, il se mit à monter les marches. Il tremblait, mais quelque chose l'attirait là haut.

La porte était entre ouverte. Il regarda à l'intérieur. Son père était là, courbé devant une pierre ronde et sombre. Puis, Denethorn leva la tête, et parti, sans s'apercevoir que son plus jeune fils le regardait. 

Dès que son père fut ords de vue, Faramir se glissa dans la pièce.

_« Faramir »_

Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur la boule. Puis, lentement, son regard se perdit dans la brume et les images que lui montrait l'objet. Soudain, le néant. Et une voix ténébreuse.

_« -Qui es-tu? »_

Faramir ne se contrôlait plus. Il répondit :

« -Faramir, fils de Denethorn.

-_Alors, tu es le fils de se vieux cinglé?_

-Mon père n'est pas fou!

_-oh si! Et il te déteste!_

-Je suis certain qu'au fond de lui, il m'aime au moins un peu!

_-C'EST FAUX!_

-ARRÊTEZ! » 

Faramir poussa un cri et se jeta par en arrière. Il se demandait d'ailleurs où il avait trouver la force de le faire. Puis, il se mit à courir, complètement paniqué. Il se su combien de temps il avait courut. Mais, de toute ce qu'il avait vu, il n'en parla jamais.

@@@

bon, fallait vraiment que je fasse un chapitre sur le palentir. Tout cas, review, si vous plait :$


	9. chapitre huitième: punition

YOOOOOOOOO! (je! X____X) Bonjour tout le monde! Voici mon nouveau chapitre! :D

**Lisaé : oui, j'avais prévu faire apparaître Boromir, mais comment Faramir aurait-il pu lui expliquer l'affaire du Palentir?**

**Siria : toi, tu devrais vraiment lire le livre… enfin, tu le sauras à la fin de la fic! ;)**

**Gaeriel Jedusor : oui oui! jusqu'à la guerre de l'anneau, et même plus loin! ^^ lol! Ma fic, faire penser à l'œuvre de la Comtesse? C'est trop d'honneur! Lol!**

**Mimille : ah! mais je suis honorée que mon histoire ait été la première! Bienvenu parmi les fic du SdA! ^^**

**Eryna Khan : voui, Faramir est à plaindre. Mais Hanna aussi! ^^**

Chapitre huitième

punition

On entendait des épées s'entrechoquées, des cris, et d'autres bruits de la sorte. Les gens qui habitaient à proximité du château s'inquiétaient. L'Intendant étant parti pour encore deux semaines à Osgiliath, le Peuple de Minas Tirith alerta les gardes.

Beregond, récemment engager dans la garde de la ville, suivait les autres du mieux qu'il ne pouvait, sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait. Bientôt, le chef du petit groupe leur fit signe de s'arrêter.

«-Ne faites pas de bruit, dit-il. Silence »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, les faisant sursauter. Un jeune homme alla s'écraser contre le mur. Ses cheveux bruns-blonds, un peu ondulés lui tombait sur les épaules, et il avait l'air d'avoir moins de 20 ans. 

Un autre homme, plus vieux et plus grand, et avec les cheveux un peu plus foncé, sorti de la pièce, et pointa son épée sur la poitrine de l'autre.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment dans les yeux, ils les avaient tout les deux gris, et éclatèrent de rire. Les gardes les regardèrent avec des yeux ronds avant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Le plus jeune se releva, et, toujours en riant, il essaya d'articuler quelque chose de clair, mais les gardes m'en comprirent rien. Leur chef parla enfin :

« -Faramir, fils de Denethor, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous fabriquer? »

Mais Faramir riait tellement qu'il n'était capable de répondre. Boromir prit alors la parole :

« -Nous nous pratiquions à l'épée, répondit-il. Et nous sommes désolés de vous avoir ameuter ainsi. »

Boromir essayait de paraître sincère, mais malheureusement pour lui, Faramir s'écroula par terre sous le poids du rire.

« -on vous a eu! Dit-il, toujours riant.

-Excusez-le, dit Boromir. Crise d'adolescence. On a en encore pour un an, et quand il aura 18 ans, père devrait le prendre en main. »

Une vieille dame arriva, l'air sévère.

« -ô! Dit Faramir, s'arrêtant soudainement de rire et se relevant rapidement. Grand-mère! Mais quelle heureuse rencontre!

-heureuse rencontre ?! Cria le vieille dame. Deux pièces saccagées, des objets d'une valeur inestimable brisés, plusieurs portes défoncées, et un trou dans le mur! Mais comment vos parents vous ont-ils élevés!? Attendez que votre père apprenne ça! »

Boromir et Faramir ravalèrent leur salive, se doutant d'avance de la suite des événements.

Tout les gardes partirent. Beregond lança un furtif coup d'œil aux deux frères. 

« -Beregond, dit soudain Boromir. Venez ici. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, mal à l'aise.

« -Beregond, je suis désolé pour il y a quelques années…, dit Faramir.

-Ne vous excusez pas.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu me vouvoies?

-Vous êtes le fils cadet de l'intendant, par conséquent, vous serez à l'âge de 20 ans Capitaine. Écoutez, votre père a raison, laissez tomber, Faramir. »

Puis, il leur tourna le dos. Faramir réprima un sanglot. Boromir lui mit la main sur l'épaule, pour le réconforter.

*****************

« -mais qu'ais-je fais pour avoir des fils pareils! Cria Denethor. »

Dès son retour, il avait été averti du comportement frustrant de ses deux fils. Faramir regarda sérieusement son père dans les yeux, et répondit à sa question :

« -peut-être quelque chose avec mère, répondit-il. Vous savez, le genre de chose qui… »

Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Boromir lui mit la main devant la bouche, l'insistant à se taire.

« -Et bien, et bien, dit Denethor. J'ai discuter avec le Roi Théoden, et nous en avons convenu que, pour votre punition, vous alliez aller servir dans la marche, en Rohan, pour 1 an.

- UN AN!? s'exclama Boromir. Mais père…

-Mais, mais, mais! Cria Denethor. PAS DE MAIS! Un an en Rohan vous fera du bien! »

Boromir et Faramir se regardèrent, consternés. Ils savaient bien que leur père ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

@@@

RAAAAAA! Il est méchant, Denethor! Il va mourir, je vous le garanti! Lol! Pour ceux qui ce demandait QUAND Eowyn et Eomer allaient apparaître, c'est le prochain chapitre! ;)


	10. chapitre neuvième: Osgiliath

**Siria : **oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, pourquoi penses-tu que Denethor l'ait envoyé avec Boromir faire un petit service en Rohan.

**Eryna Khan : **je vais te dire, tu as tout à fait raison. Mais comme je te l'ai dit auparavant, ce chapitre est écrit depuis bien longtemps et je ne l'ai pas retouché depuis. Peut-être en effet que j'aurais dû le faire. Oui, mais il ne faut pas aussi oublier qu'Eowyn est une enfant, très jeune, et qu'elle n'aura peut-être pas le souvenir de Faramir ou de Borormir. Et pour la relation entre Théoden et Denethor, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre même. Enfin, j'espère que tu le trouveras mieux que le précédent. 

**Lisa : **Moui, sadique, mais je fais tout pour le faire détester. Moi-même, je ne l'aime vraiment pas.

**Caramel : **merci, c'est gentil! ^^

**Ilùvënis : **merci, et voici la suite, comme tu l'as demandé! ^_^

CHAPITRE NEUVIÈME OSGILIATH 

Les jours avaient passé, tous plus sinistres les uns que les autres. Le temps se faisait à la guerre, celle qui était attendue depuis déjà bien longtemps. Les nuages recouvraient le ciel déjà obscurcit par un voile de ténèbres. Boromir était assit à sa fenêtre, contemplant ce paysage. Il savait que bientôt, la guerre allait éclaté et que ce serait le test final. Le monde des Hommes tomberait ou survivrait, dépendamment de la vaillance de ceux-ci. 

Soudain, il entendu la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir dans un petit grincement à peine audible. Boromir se retourna pour y découvrir son père, qui le regardait de son regard de glace. Le jeune homme ne dit mot durant quelques secondes avant d'enfin parler, brisant le silence de mort qui s'était installé dans la chambre. 

« Oui, père? Demanda-t-il. Que voulez-vous? »

Denethor ne parla point durant quelques secondes avant de répondre à la question de son fils. Il avait décelé dans le ton de celui-ci un certain regret, mais aussi le courage. Il savait que Boromir était un peu en colère contre lui, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aller en Rohan à Edoras. 

« Je dois te dire quelque chose de très important, mon fils, dit enfin Denethor. On m'a dit que Théoden de Rohan cherchait à s'allier au Mordor afin de prendre le Gondor d'assaut. »

Boromir resta silencieux, figé. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il entendait. C'était impossible. Son père continua.

« C'est pour cela que je vous envois… enfin, que je t'envois, puisque je n'ai aucunement confiance en Faramir, en Rohan. Pour surveiller le roi et me faire part de ce que tu auras observé durant le temps de ton séjour. Mais n'ait pas confiance en ces Rohirrims. N'ait confiance en personne là-bas, même pas en Faramir, car ton propre frère pourrait nous trahir. »

Cette fois, s'en fut trop pour le futur Intendant. Entendre que le Rohan les trahissait, s'était une chose, mais entendre que son jeune frère si innocent pouvait faire de même, il ne pouvait le supporter. Il fit par de ses opinions à son père, qui hocha sinistrement la tête. 

« Je sais que c'est difficile, mon fils, dit-il. Mais c'est ainsi, et peut-être que Faramir se laissera influencer…

-Faramir n'est pas influençable, père! S'écria Boromir en parlant bien plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Si vous lui donniez sa chance, peut-être vous prouverait-il qu'il peut être aussi courageux que vous le voulez…

-Je lui ai donné maintes chances de prouver sa valeur, et il n'en a rien fait, dit Denethor.

-Mais c'est faut! Protesta Boromir. Faramir est un homme bon et juste, mais vous ne lui avez jamais laissé une seule chance, père! Et il a une sagesse incomparable! Ses stratégies sont excellentes, mais vous refusez de voir ses qualités et vous vous obstinez à ne voir que ses défauts! »

Boromir quitta finalement sa chambre, après avoir promit à son père qu'il surveillerait Théoden de Rohan de près, sans toute fois croire que celui-ci les trahirait.

Le lendemain matin, l'ombre sombre qui planait sur le Gondor s'était envolée et le soleil brillait de milles feux dans le ciel d'un bleu clair sans nuages. Faramir attendait patiemment son aîné, adossé contre le mur, regardant les chevaux qu'il venait d'attelés pour leur départ en Rohan. Il n'avait certes pas la moindre idée de ce que lui et son frère allaient faire là-bas, si ce n'est que de chevaucher dans les plaines sans arbres du Pays des Chevaux. 

Boromir sorti enfin du palais. En le voyant arriver, Faramir sauta sur ses pieds, prêt au départ. Mais il eut tôt fait de remarquer l'anxiété de son frère. Ce fut pourquoi il ne cessa de le dévisager durant un moment avant de daigné parler.

« Qui a-t-il? »

Boromir sursauta et se tourna vers son jeune frère. Oui, il avait vu et senti son tracas, il n'y avait aucun doute à cela. Faramir voyait plus loin que l'image et les paroles. Il lisait dans les cœurs, comme très peu de gens savent le faire.

« Ce n'est rien, répondit Boromir en prenant un ton quelque peu joviale. Je n'ai guère être loin de Minas Tirith, tout simplement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, petit frère, tout ira très bien.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux pâles de Faramir avant de montrer en cèle. Faramir avait grandi, depuis quelques années, cela Boromir l'avait remarqué. Il ressemblait plus à un homme et avait prit bien de la maturité. Désormais, il lui arrivait entre les yeux et le nez, alors qu'un an auparavant, Faramir était plus petit d'une tête. Faramir de Gondor devenait un homme et, bientôt, il serait en mesure de devenir Capitaine.

Boromir donna un coup de talon sur les flans de son cheval qui s'élança au galop. Faramir, surprit par un tel départ, eut tôt fait de rattraper son frère. Ils dévalèrent les rues en pante faites de marbre blanc de Minas Tirith avant de déboucher dans les plaines de Pelennor. 

Soudain, Faramir s'arrêta. Boromir continua seul un moment avant de se rendre compte que son frère ne le suivait plus. Il changea de direction et revint vers lui le plus rapidement possible. Dès qu'il vu l'air pale de Faramir, il s'inquiéta aussitôt. 

« Qui a-t-il? Demanda-t-il. »

Faramir ne répondit pas, mais un proverbe dit qu'une image vaut milles mots. Le ciel s'assombrit soudain, sans qu'il n'eut aucun signe annonciateur. On entendit un cri déchirer l'air ambiante. Faramir pointa du doigt vers la ville d'Osgiliath, qui était située sur le fleuve. Sa main tremblait. Boromir comprit enfin.

« Les Valars nous bénissent, dit-il en essayant de ne pas trembler à son tour. Faramir, va chercher des hommes à Minas Tirith… Mais… Que fais-tu?! »

Avant qu'il n'eut pu faire quoi que ce soit, Faramir avait lancé son cheval au galop vers Osgiliath. Boromir n'avait désormais plus le choix : il devait aller chercher lui-même des hommes à Minas Tirith. Il avait confiance en Faramir ; il pouvait organiser seul les combattants.

Boromir retourna le plus rapidement possible à la Cité Blanche. On lui demanda la raison de son retour si rapide, et il expliqua brièvement que le Mordor attaquait la cité sur le fleuve. Tous se regardèrent. La peur se lisait dans leur regard. Ils devaient aller le plus vite possible aider les hommes d'Osgiliath.

***

Faramir sauta en bas de son cheval. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il courut au travers des gens paniqués qui ne savaient que faire. Il ne prit pas la peine de demander son chemin : il savait où aller. Se faufilant par quelques portes et passages connus de peu, il arriva enfin à la garnison de la ville.

« Il nous faut fuir, s'écria le chef. Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut partir maintenant et rentrer à Minas Tirith le plus rapidement possible.

-Non, il n'en sera pas ainsi. »

Tous les soldats se tournèrent vers Faramir, qui venait de parler, horriblement surpris de le voir là. Celui-ci sourit pour cacher sa panique.

« Je suppose que vous avez un plan, peut-être, Faramir, fils de Denethor? Demanda le chef d'un ton autoritaire. 

Faramir sourit.

« Pas de plan précis, dit-il. Mais je dois vous dire que vous n'êtes pas assez bien organisés pour repousser les orques de Mordor. Si vous aviez le minimum d'organisation, vous auriez déjà envoyé les habitants à Minas Tirith et auriez posté vos hommes sur les rempares et prêts les quais. À partir de maintenant, vous allez écoutez ce que je vous demanderai, car je crois bien pouvoir vous sortir de ce mauvais pas.

-Mais, Faramir, protesta un homme plus jeune que le chef. Vous n'avez pas l'expérience de la Guerre et n'êtes pas encore nommé Capitaine…

-Mais je suis le fils cadet de l'Intendant et, en conséquent, vous devez m'écouter. Donc, faites ce que je vous ai dit : envoyez les femmes et les enfants à Minas Tirith et postez vos hommes sur les rempares et sur les quais de façon à ce qu'ils soient cachés à l'ennemi. Exécution! »

Les hommes, devant ce ton autoritaire et sans répliqua, obéirent le plus rapidement possible. Faramir soupira. Il n'aimait pas la Guerre mais était bien obligé de défendre son peuple. Mon monta à son tour sur un rempare, sentant sa confiance l'abandonner. Il avait peur. Il avait déjà combattu des orques, dans le temps où il était chez le père de Beregond, mais jamais en aussi grande quantité. Il les trouvait dégoûtant, certes, mais n'avait pas eu peur d'eau.

Maintenant, c'était différant. Il tremblait de rare de n'avoir pas écouter son frère quand celui-ci lui avait ordonné de rentrer à Minas Tirith. Mais lorsqu'il vu les regards des soldats posés sur lui, il reprit un peu espoir. Peut-être que, si il arrivait à gagner cette bataille, son père le traiterait comme il le méritait.

Faramir alla vers un des hommes et lui demanda si les femmes et les enfants ainsi que les vieillards avaient quitté Osgiliath. Celui-ci répondit affirmativement. Un autre homme cria que les orques étaient arrivés. Faramir ordonna de rester caché jusqu'à ce les orques soient près de mur. Après un moment, le jeune fils de l'Intendant se redressa d'un bon, sachant tout de même que c'était dangereux.

« MAINTENANT! Hurla-t-il. »

Les orques parurent fort surpris de cette riposte imprévue. Après être restés un moment figé sur place, ils chargèrent. La bataille s'enclencha. Ce que Faramir cru, c'était que cette petite bataille était la pire qu'il vivrait. Mais il n'en fut pas ainsi, car les batailles de la Guerre de l'Anneau furent terribles.

Faramir enfonça son épée dans le corps d'un orque et le repoussa avec dégoût. Où était donc passé Boromir? Pourquoi celui-ci mettait-il autant de temps à arriver? Soudain, sans qu'il ne l'ait vu venir, un orque surgit derrière lui. À sa plus grande surprise, sa bête immonde bomba sur le sol, morte. Faramir leva la tête vers l'homme aux cheveux quelque peu grisonnant qui se tenait devant lui. Celui-ci s'inclina devant un jeune Faramir dont les yeux s'étaient agrandis de stupeur.

« Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il.

-Je suis Madril de Gondor, répondit l'homme en souriant. Vous devriez faire attention à ne pas vous faire prendre par derrière, Faramir, car cela pourrait un jour causer votre perte.

-J'y penserai, promis Faramir. En attendant, il est temps d'aller se battre, n'est-ce pas? »

Les hommes de Minas Tirith arrivèrent enfin et, avec l'air évidente de ceux d'Osgiliath, repoussèrent les orques qui s'enfuirent pour sauver leur misérable vie. Boromir regarda autour de lui, cherchant son jeune frère. Il regarda dans les édifices et fini par trouver Faramir à genou près d'une bassine, vomissant sa peur. Boromir lui tapota amicalement l'épaule. 

« Hey bien, petit frère, dit-il d'un ton rassurant. On peut dire que tu es un brillant stratège. Sinon, Osgiliath sera prise et père ne serait pas content du tout. 

-Il n'est jamais content, de toute manière, marmonna Faramir avant de vomir à nouveau.

-Et je suis certain qu'il sera fier des exploits de son fils cadet, continua Boromir sans écouter les protestations de son frère. »

Mais il n'en fut guère le cas, car, dès que Denethor arriva, il gronda son fils pour avoir prit les rênes de la cité au lieu de laisser cette tâche ardu à Boromir. Faramir baissa les yeux devant une telle furie, en colère contre lui-même et cela, même s'il était fier d'avoir protégé Osgiliath au péril de sa vie. Boromir tenta de faire valoir tous ce que son cadet avait fait, mais cela fut en vain. 


End file.
